The Pendant of Salax
by Black-hearted-butterfly
Summary: What happens when a small item can make people loose thier inabitions? the use of the seven deadly sins hermdraco fic PLZZZ review it will only take a second!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Bliss

Chapter 1

The crescent moon cascaded through the open window, which highlighted the trembling figure of Hermione Granger as she threw up in the toilet.

"Come on Hermione pull yourself together, you can do this" she muttered to herself.

She stood their looking at her pale complexion in the toilet mirror, listening to the noise of the nightclub in the distance.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door " come on get over it you have only got 5 minutes". Someone muttered through the door.

She looked at herself one more time and stepped through the door.

The girl on stage was just finishing her act, Hermione heart started racing as a lump formed in her throat.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself.

She ran as fast as she could to the bar.

"Can I have a vodka and coke, actually make it a double" she said to the manager behind the bar.

"Not singing again MJ" he said while passing her the drink.

" I'm sorry Richard, it's my stage fright again," she whimpered.

" This is your last chance MJ, I can't have this continue," he stated as he walked to serve another customer.

Her co-star Xena came up to her and said, " Come on MJ I'll cheer you up, let's dance"

She knocked back her drink and got up from her chair and thought _what the hell_. She walked towards the dance floor as a new song started.

He walked in and surveyed the crowded room. He watched as the meaningless muggles rocked their bodies to the music that played. He threw himself down into a chair in the corner of the room still watching the crowd. He scanned the people in the room until one girl caught his attention. She curved her body in time with the music. She felt free and emotionless. _What is she doing here? _He thought to himself _this is just great she turns up and spoils all my fun. Well she will just have to be my fun won't she? _A smirk spread across his face as he got up from his position. _Let the games begin. _He took a step closer to her still watching her as her body swayed with the music. He was inches from her he smelt her scent in the air.

"Perfect," he whispered taking another step towards her. "My, my Granger," he started as he placed his hands around her waist, "what would Dumbledore say if he saw his new head girl flaunting her self around like that?" He spun her around to face him.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you are doing" she exclaimed. "Get your filthy hands off me." She threw herself backwards nearly knocking over Xena.

"Watch it MJ you nearly had me over then. Did you know that cute boy?" Hermione looked around and Draco was gone.

"What...Erm, sorry Xena. Did you see where he went at all?" Hermione asked her shaken looking friend

"Oh do you know him if you do say hi from me"

"Concentrate Xena this is important, where did he go"

"Erm he went through...that door, over there...I think"

"Ok thanks I'll see you tomorrow"

"Oh so your gonna be with him all night long hay MJ"

"No, I'm just gonna see where he went, because where ever Malfoy is, trouble's not far behind"

"Ohh bad boy is he" Xena giggled.

"Good night Xena" Hermione stated as she headed towards the door. Her walk quickly changed in to a slight jog as she was hoping that he was still hanging around outside. She burst through the front door of the club but he was nowhere in sight. She searched the empty street but still he was not seen.

"Took you long enough, didn't it Granger." Draco said in a harsh whisper. Hermione whipped around to see a dark figure coming from an alley. "I thought tonight that I might have some fun with a few muggles but look what got in my way" he inched closer to her with every word he said. He began to circle her, her body trembled thoughts whirled in her mind _why did I have to follow the creep?_ He stroked her hair and curled a strand around his finger. "A filthy little mudblood" he whispered slowly into her ear. "It was nice seeing you this summer granger," Malfoy said as he headed off into the darkness.

"Stop messing with my head Malfoy you little prick!" Hermione shouted towards the darkness. But there was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pale Blue Flower

Chapter 2

The rain poured down on her beating skin as she ran through the solitude of the graveyard. There were seven maybe eight following her, gaining on her. She was surrounded she had nowhere to go. She hid behind a broken tombstone. It was covered in dirt and moss no flowers lay in front of it. It was alone nothing surrounded it. She wiped her hand across the tombstone, the dirt crumbled away to the floor. She jolted back as she seen the worn down name. It said HERMIONE JAYNE GRANGER. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" a little voice spoke to her. She turned her head to see who had spoken. At the end of the grave stood a little girl with a pale blue flower in her hair and a nightdress on. "It's not that bad being dead"

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. She brushed back her hair from her face and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. The room shook and the glass shattered to the floor. A scream echoed through out the street. Panic spread across Hermione's face as she sped to the window. The street was deserted except for a streetlight that flickered through the darkness. As curiosity became the better of her she tip toed down stairs to the front door. She placed her hand on the brass doorknob as another scream deafened her ears. She pulled open the door and stepped outside into the darkness. She looked around the street with fright in her eyes, Thinking how she wished she had picked up her wand. She wrapped her arms closely around her body as the cold night air ran up her spine; she was still only wearing her pyjamas. She slowly walked to the end of the footpath and looked down both sides of the road. At first nothing caught her immediate attention. Out of the corner of her she saw something she didn't know exactly what it was. She squinted her eyes urging them to see through shadows of the night there was a figure standing alone in the darkness it was a small figure. She stepped closer to the fragile looking figure that stood now meters away from her.

"Help Me," the voice of a little girl echoed through her ears. "Please I'm lost, I can't find my mummy," the little girl stretched her hand forward brushing past Hermione's fingers "please help me."

Hermione edged backwards as she noticed a pale blue flower in the girl's hair.

"Y…you're the girl from my dream," she stepped further back as the little girl came closer towards her.

"Their after me," the girl said in a faint whisper. She reached up and threaded her finger through her dirty blonde hair. She pulled out the pale blue flower and placed it in Hermione's hand. "They want this, take it, get rid of it, and burn it." The girl started to back away from Hermione. "I trust you with it," the girl whispered.

Hermione looked down at her hand that was now occupied with the small flower. Why would someone want a flower for anyway she thought to herself? She looked closer at the flower, which lay, in her hand. The frail petals were crumbling at the edges. She gently picked one of the petals from the flower. It withered in her hand, it went black, it died.

"What…" Hermione looked up and the girl was gone. She looked up and down the street but there was nothing, no sign of the little girl who was in front of her only seconds ago.

Her eyes started to get heavy. She looked at her watch it was gone midnight. She had to be up early the next day she promised Ginny she would go to Diagon alley with to pick out some new dress robes.

"I'm never going to be up in time," she said to herself. She looked down at the pale blue flower that lay on her hand. "What harm could you possibly do she muttered to fragile blossom. She slid the flower through some stray strands of hair and rested it upon her ear.

(Sorry it is only short and that it took so long for us to update but hope you enjoyed and please review soon as)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The pendant of Salax

Hermione woke tired in the morning. She rubbed her sore eyes from the little sleep that she had. She stretched her arms above her head and slipped out from under her warm quilt. The coldness hit as she placed her feet to the floor. She shivered at the touch. She went over to her oak dresser and pulled out a comb from the top draw. She brushed lightly through the tangled knots. She looked at the pale blue flower that sat beside her, its beauty had grown within the night, more life seemed to have spread through it, and it was now captivating her. The innocence of the flower took over her she couldn't destroy such an enchanting thing. She took the flower and clipped in to her hair.

She travelled by floo powder to Diagon alley where she was meeting Ginny. She spotted her over by Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions she was looking through the shop window at the variety of sparkling gowns. Hermione walked over to her.

"Oh, that one is nice" she said on her approach. Ginny turned round and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. "Okay Gin, you are cutting the circulation here." Ginny lowered her arms and went back to her original position.

"Sorry, but staying in a house with a house full of boys I'm happy for some female company at the moment" she replied.

"Lets go try some new dresses on then" Hermione said eagerly as she grabbed Ginny hand and lead her into the shop. She wasn't looking where she was going. She didn't see a tall boy coming from the shop his gaze was lowered to the floor as if in thought.

"Sorry!" they both said as they collided into each other, Hermione fell back into the shop wall. She caught sight of the boy she bumped into. He was crouched to the floor his blonde hair obstructing his vision.

"This is yours I believe," he said getting into standing position, in his hand he held the pale flower, which had fallen from Hermione's hair as she fell.

"Thank you." She stammered. He brushed his hair from his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Getting in my way again, Granger," he smirked but still he out stretched his arm and offered the flower to her. Hermione extended her fingers placing them on tiny petals of the flower. Her body suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. Her eyes shot up to look Draco in the face, his face-paled life seemed to be drawing out of him. His eyes looked hurt and his body looked weak. She heard faint voices calling her name. She couldn't respond she was transfixed on the boy that now lay before her.

"Hermione stop it your hurting him, Hermione." Ginny voice echoed through her head. She felt someone tug at her shoulder, she fell backwards still holding the flower in her hand. As she looked up she saw Draco being supported by his father, Mr Malfoy looked at her with a knowing look then turned around leading his son out, as they were going through the door Draco looked back at Hermione he looked in to her eyes then at the flower that lay in her hand lifelessly, she slid it back into her hair as the shop door shut.

Draco felt pain like he had never felt before, he was walking up a small dark abandoned street with his father he felt empty and hollow but he could feel his physical strength coming back to him. His father must have noticed as well as he removed his hand from Draco shoulder.

"In here" said the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy

Draco turned to face an abandoned shop it was no different from the others in the street just as dirty and rundown. Draco straitened his back as he walked up the steps he could not look weak in front of the Dark Lord.

"Take hold of my right fore arm, Draco" Lucius spoke

Draco nodded and grasped his fathers fore arm. As they stepped up on to the last step a black mist surrounded them.

"Adeo anquuiro conspicio acerbys verficium" whispered Lucius in a deep voice. The black mist thickened and started to twirl around them, it was spinning so fast that Draco didn't know were he was, the mist slowed coming to a stop it cleared and Draco found him self in a dark room lit by a few candles.

"Ahh Lucius, Draco I was expecting you," said a chilling voice from the darkness. Lucius and Draco dropped to their knees as Lord Voldermort emerged from the shadows. The skeleton like figure motioned for them to stand. Draco raised his head and looked up at his master.

"Where is it now?" Voldermort demanded. He walked up to Luscious with his wand raised.

"My lord, it would seem that last…" Luscious began with his head still bowed to the floor.

"It would seem that you failed me again Luscious!" Voldermort roared, "How hard could it be to capture a little girl? Look at me when I am speaking to you, you ignorant swine."

Draco watched as his father stood straight as the dark lord took his wand and with cruel smirk speared across his face he whispered the Cruciatus Curse, Luscious shook with pain his body collapsed to the floor but still he didn't scream. His body became lifeless as Voldermort lifted the curse.

"Draco your father failed me, so I am trusting you not to follow in his footsteps. You know what needs to be done and you know what this means to me. If all goes well and I hope it should, you will be deeply rewarded. No one as young as yourself has ever been accepted within this circle Draco, you should feel proud and highly honoured."

"I am, my Lord." Draco replied. "I will do as you wish."

"The task I have in mind for you is highly dangerous you will need to be very cautious. It already has hold of the girl now and nothing can change that. You know what this can do Draco. I will be expecting to see you soon. And remember the touch of the enemy can help in more means then one. Do not disappoint me." Voldermort walked back to into the shadows and vanished. Draco stood still watching his father regain his composure.

"The Dark Lord has given you a task, my boy, a task that I myself could not fulfil." Luscious stood up straight moaning slightly but disregarding any pain he may be in. "Make me proud son."

She skimmed the titles of all the vast amount of books that were in front of her she was in her heaven. She gently traced the outlines of the books tombs with the tip of her finger. She pulled one from it place on the bookshelf, it looked shabby and old as if it previous owner did not give it the love and care it deserved. She skimmed a few pages of the book it was mostly in Latin but still she read on.

"Freak."

The book fell from her grasp to the floor with a loud bang. The noise alerted the shop assistant who was currently checking her appearance in the reflection of the counter. She was chewing gum like it was no one business. "Could you keep it down I am trying to concentrate!" she shouted between chews. Hermione turned abruptly to see who had spoken first. She pivoted to come face to face with Malfoy once again.

"Making a habit of this aren't we," he said as there body were almost touching. Hermione shuffled backwards.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"

"I called you a freak granger, or have you gone deaf now as well as weird!" he replied with a well-known smirk on his face.

"Just get lost Malfoy"

"Oh… I would but I think you owe me an apology."

"Me, apologize to you." She put her hands on her hips. "You were the one who bumped into me in the first place."

"You are the one that nearly killed me."

"And why would I apologize for that then when it was something that I meant to do but didn't succeed. Or maybe I should apologize to all the people out there for not killing you, because if I did then there would be one less insufferable Malfoy on this planet!" she turned on her heels and walked out of the shop with a flick of her hair.

Draco looked around the shop hoping no one witnessed her little outburst his attention dropped to the floor where he noticed the book the Hermione dropped when he startled her. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Shit!" he exclaimed running out of the shop.

"Hey you gotta to pay for that." The shop assistant shouted towards him.

"Here, and keep the change" he ran out the shop looking left then right he spotted her huddled in a corner.

"GRANGER" he shouted.

"Go away Malfoy"

"And why would I want to do that?" she turned and looked at him. He had his trademark smirk on his face but he looked paler a lot paler than usual something was obviously troubling him.

"For the last five years of my life you have hated me, discriminated against me and now you are suddenly obsessed with me. Why?"

"Erm… you forgot your book"

"For gods sake, Malfoy, stop messing with my head." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her further in to the corner. She suddenly felt intimidated and scared as no one could see her she was alone with someone she hated immensely.

" Just stay here and listen to me for two seconds." She shrugged her shoulders so he carried on. "Something is going to happen and I don't want to see you get hurt, so if you will just let me help you…"

"You help me don't make me laugh." Draco reached up his hand and ran it through her hair he pulled the flower from it, which was still resting upon her ear. It lay in his hand motionlessly. A small light started to glistened from inside the flower. It pale blue form became vibrant and sparkling. The flower started to change. Hermione watched closely as the flower turned from it fragile state to a shimmering pedant. Draco held it in front of her she wanted it she wanted to wear it. She grabbed it from his hand and tied it around her neck.

"It already has hold of you. You can't stop it now. It will all start on the first rainfall in September." Malfoy walked past and disappeared in to the crowd. She examined the pendant more closely she was mesmerised by the beauty that it held. It seemed as though there was a tiny universe swirling around in side it. She loved it. She was captivated by it.


End file.
